<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Things by unholybiscuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362425">Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit'>unholybiscuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Song writing, Songfic, one direction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmer feels insecure about a dress, and Bow makes sure she knows she’s beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Songfic, based on the song Little Things by One Direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me<br/>But bear this in mind it was meant to be</p>
<p>After the Heart of Etheria was destroyed, things were slowly starting to go back to normal. Micah had taken over as king to give Glimmer a rest- she was still a young adult and needed to live her life some more before becoming queen. Sadly, that didn’t get her out of meetings. Glimmer sat resting her head on her hand, sighing loudly.</p>
<p>“Something bothering you, Glimmer?” Micah looked over at her, while Glimmer shot up with a deep blush on her face.</p>
<p>“No da- Your Majesty, not at all.” She faked a smile, before sinking back into her seat when everyone’s eyes glanced back to the King. Bow stifled a laugh, looking over at his girlfriend with a small smile. </p>
<p>They’d only recently got together, after Catra and Adora locked them in a room to talk about their feelings. Glimmer had already confessed to Bow- they just hadn’t made it official. Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Bow and Glimmer snuck out to the Whispering Woods. Bow had set up a picnic, and by the end of the night they were a couple.</p>
<p>Bow slipped his hand into Glimmer’s under the table, looking away and pretending to focus on something else. He was still shy with relationship stuff. Glimmer blushed a bit and smiled under her hand. </p>
<p>And I’m joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks<br/>And it all makes sense to me</p>
<p>After the meeting, the couple went to meet up with Catra. Adora was in the Kingdom of Snows with Frosta, getting an ice statue made of her and Catra for saving the world. The feline snuck up on Glimmer, smirking at Bow before tickling her sides. Glimmer shrieked, teleporting to the other side of the hall before she realise the culprit, folding her arms over her chest but unable to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>“Haha Catra, very funny.” Glimmer retorted, sticking her tongue out at Catra before teleporting back next to Bow. Catra sniggered, poking her tongue back out at Glimmer before turning to Bow. He was in a daze, staring at Glimmer’s face. </p>
<p>“Helloooo, earth to Bow?” Catra waved her hand in front of his face, before laughing at the way he jumped and his face growing redder. Glimmer looked confused. <br/>“What happened?”<br/>Catra looked at Bow. “Nothing much. Your boyfriend’s just a dork.”</p>
<p>I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile<br/>I know you’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was coming back from the Kingdom of Snows tonight, and the Best Friend Squad were going to a fancy dinner. Bow was wearing his outfit from Princess Prom, but Glimmer was finding it hard to find anything. Her boyfriend sat on her bed, watching her pace around the room figuring out what to wear.</p>
<p>“See, I wanna wear this one but it’s too tight and then this one’s too short!” She ranted, throwing both the dresses on the floor. Bow stood up and pointed to one she dropped. <br/>“I don’t think it’s too short. I think it’d suit you.<br/>“Yeah, but I don’t wanna show my thighs...” she mumbled, looking down at her legs. Her thighs had been one of her biggest insecurities. She hated the way they looked.</p>
<p>Bow grabbed Glimmer’s hands and looked down into her eyes. <br/>“Glimmer, you’re gorgeous. Nobody cares what your thighs look like. Everyone still thinks you’re beautiful. I know I do.” He blushed, leaning down and softly kissed her cheek. “I promise you. You’re gonna look absolutely amazing, Glim.”<br/>Glimmer smiled, leaning up and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s midriff. </p>
<p>I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth</p>
<p>Glimmer ended up wearing the dress Bow picked for her. She looked in the mirror and gulped. She thought she looked hideous. But she had to put on a brave face for everyone, especially Bow. He shouldn’t have to deal with her dumb insecurities. She decided to wear a little makeup for tonight, just to feel better. She applied foundation over her pimples and brushed some blush on her cheeks. Perfect. No one would ever know she even had any pimples. She had to look perfect. She was a princess, after all.</p>
<p>But if i do, it’s you, oh it’s you<br/>They add up to, I’m in love with you</p>
<p>Bow and Glimmer walked into the food hall with massive smiles on their faces. They’d missed having dinner with their friends. They sat at their respecting seats and started conversation. Catra and Bow were talking about their girlfriends.</p>
<p>“Adora made such a big effort for tonight. Hair, makeup, everything. I don’t get the point of it, it’s just us!” Catra shrugged, shoving a mouthful of mashed potato into her mouth.</p>
<p>Bow nodded. “Yeah, Glim was the same. She didn’t wanna wear the dress she’s wearing right now. She said she hated her thighs. I hate seeing her like this...” he sighed. Catra’s ears perked up.</p>
<p>“Why? She looks amazing tonight.” Catra replied.<br/>“She always does. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I don’t know how she doesn’t see it.”</p>
<p>Catra smirked. “Hey, you know what you should do?” Bow looked at her with his eyebrow raised. <br/>“You play guitar, right?”<br/>-</p>
<p>The next night, Bow slipped out of his own room and snuck down the hall of Brightmoon Castle. He arrived at Glimmer’s room, and carefully knocked on the door. She answered, running a hand through her messy hair and yawning before realising who was at the door.</p>
<p>“Oh- Hey Bow! What’s up?” She blushed, trying to hide the fact she’d previously been sleeping.<br/>“I have a surprise for you. Care to come with me?” He asked, holding a hand out for her to take. Glimmer nodded, taking it and closing her door behind her.</p>
<p>Bow led her outside the castle and into the woods, back to the spot where they had their first date. He’d set up a fort- tied to a tree and with fairy lights decorating the inside. He glanced over at her. Glimmer was smiling wide, her dimples appearing and the shine in her eyes twinkling. Bow sat next to her, twiddling with his thumbs out of nerve. What if she didn’t like his song? It was cheesy. It was a stupid idea-</p>
<p>“Bow? Are you okay?” Glimmer asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“Oh, yeah. Actually, I have something to show you.” Bow smiled at her and reached to the other side of the fort. He pulled out his guitar. </p>
<p>“Um, so, I noticed that you hated wearing that dress. And I just wanted to tell you that you’re, you know, really pretty? So I, uh, I wrote a song for you...” he rambled, looking at her.<br/>Glimmer had the widest smile on her face. <br/>“Bow...”<br/>“Don’t say anything. I wanted to so this. Because I love you, Glimmer.”</p>
<p>He started slowly picking the guitar, strumming the chords gently before opening his mouth and singing. He sang about her. About her insecurities, mostly. He promised he wouldn’t mention them, or speak about them. But he reassured her she was beautiful. The song slowly came to a stop, and Bow smiled to himself.</p>
<p>Glimmer threw herself into Bow’s arms, sitting in his lap and wrapping herself tightly around him.<br/>“Bow, oh my god....” she looked at him, and pressed her lips against his tightly. Bow held on to her and kissed her back, kissing the girl passionately and smiling.</p>
<p>“Did you like it?” He asked after she’d pulled away. <br/>“Like it? Bow, I loved it! It was beautiful. I really loved it, Bow. I love you.” She wiped a stray tear from her eye, looking up at him with the biggest smile.<br/>“Aww, Glim...” he blushed, kissing the tears that fell from her eyes.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the night cuddled up together in the fort, staring at the stars as Bow played with Glimmer’s hair. Bow pressed occasional kisses to her forehead.</p>
<p>And all these little things</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this definitely isn’t my best work but i really wanted to write this fic about them!! glimmer and bow are adorable together and definitely the softest couple &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>